The present invention relates generally to the game of darts. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved dart flight for use on conventional dart bodies to prevent trajectory deviation upon communication with previously thrown darts which are present in the target, such as a dart board.
In the sport of darts, it has been well known to employ a metallic body, such as brass or titanium, with a pointed tip on one end and female threading on the other end. A dart shaft is available in many sizes and materials but typically has a male threaded end for insertion into the female end of the dart body and a number of slits at its opposite end for receipt of a dart flight therein. Usually the slits form a cross to receive a dart flight which has a horizontal vane component in a vertical component at right angles to one another. The dart flight is inserted into the slits on the free end of the shaft and is retained in place by a friction fit. This friction fit is tight enough to prevent the flight from dislodging from the slits in the shaft during normal flight.
The game of darts requires superior accuracy in throwing to excel in the game. The various target zones on a typical dart board are very small, for example, the double and triple point zones which form concentric rings on a board are less than an inch wide. Any deviation of the flight directory of an incoming dart will effect the thrower's ability to hit the desired target zone on the board.
In a conventional throwing dart of the prior art, the dart flights used have smooth edges both on the leading edge of the flight as well as the trailing edge of the flight. A problem arises when these prior art dart flights are used. When a dart which is carrying a prior art dart flight with smooth edges is thrown in close proximity to another dart already present in the target, often the leading smooth edge of the incoming dart directly communicates with a trailing edge of the dart flight of a dart already present in the target. When this communication occurs, the dart flight of the incoming dart tends to ride on the dart flight of the dart present in the target causing the overall trajectory of the incoming dart to be altered. The trajectory of an incoming dart may be deviated as much as three inches. Due to the precise nature of the game of darts, such trajectory deviation is unacceptable.
Due to the demand for accuracy in the game of darts, it is desirous for a dart player to be able to greatly improve his or her throwing accuracy and eliminate unwanted dart reflections which result from close groupings. Further, it is desirous for a dart player to be able to improve throwing accuracy and eliminate unwanted deflections without completely changing his or her dart body and shaft which he or she is accustomed to.